The specific work to be accomplished during the indicated period is the completion of the data analysis on the perfected file of records of 5,059 individuals who engaged in various kinds of suicidal behaviors in Pittsburgh and Allegheny County from 1966 through 1971. The file was not actually perfected until March of 1973; the last few months of the 03 year were spent completing the file and writing the four articles which constitute the formal progress report for the 03 year. The four articles, which have been submitted for publication to Life Threatening Behavior, the official organ of the American Association of Suicidology, represent detailed treatments of special topics which could be accomplished in the short time we had good data at our disposal. Two other reports were issued, one at the end of the 01 year and the other at the end of the 02 year; but these were interim reports and were based on admittedly partial data. The situation at the present is that the fully integrated final report of all the findings of the project has yet to be written and, prior to the completion of the report, some additional tabulations and analyses of the data must be completed - with the assistance of the computer.